In The Eyes Of A Child
by meadows-peak
Summary: We finally get to see what's in that head of his. Rated T just in case.


**Disclaimer: Do we really have to go over this again? Yuichi is mine though.**

**A/N: Don't forget that this is in the eyes of a child, so if your wondering why its repetitious then that's why.. He doesn't know a lot of big words. And the big words he does know, he hears them a lot (and I also had to have something other than the small words. That would be boring). All in all, I'm glad that its finished after hours of trying to find the right things to say how to say it and blah blah blah, i know you dont wanna hear me ramble on so..Enjoy the show!!**

**Ja ne  
meadow**

* * *

A lot of noise and stuff woke me up. I had a hard day today and all I wanted was to take my, what the adults call, 'nap' and go play some more. I really don't know why everyone doesn't do this. It just gives you back all the energy you'd lost during the day. Grownups can be so stupid sometimes. 

I'm wearing my favorite yellow pajamas that I got from Santa on Christmas. They have several ninjas on the back and my favorite one on the front, Daddy. I don't know how Santa knew that but he sure is smart. I have to remember to write a thank you letter for him later.

I throw the covers back and put my feet on the floor. Burr, its cold. Slipping on my ninja socks, I walk over to the door and caught my reflection in the mirror that's hanging on the back. My blonde hair is all over the place. I kinda look like a peacock. Hehe.

I open my door and loud yelling reaches my tiny ears. I wonder who that could be at this hour, and why they must be so loud. I've only been asleep for three spaces (Since I don't know how to tell time, I go by the spaces in between the numbers.). A yawn crawls up my throat and I know I'm still tired. I rub my eyes to clear my eyes and walk down the hall to the balcony. Our hallway has an open balcony to the right so I can see downstairs into the living room. There's no one there, but I still hear shouting. Since I'm closer I can make out the voices if I know them. Why are Mommy and Daddy yelling? I want to find out what's going on so I keep walking until I get to the stairs at the end of the balcony. The stairs are really wide and big so I have to be careful. The last time I fell I had to have my leg wrapped up in white cloth for a few days. Mommy is really good with healing so I didn't have to have a 'cast'. What ever that is.

Finally, I'm at the bottom. That wasn't so bad. Being extra careful not to make any noise (they are ninjas after all), I wonder towards the couch that's facing me. The kitchen is right behind it and that is where they are right now. Mommy is standing on the other side of the counter that's in the middle of the floor, with her hands balls into fist. She looks really angry with Daddy. He's doing the same thing he does whenever he is confused or fus…frusta…frustrated. His hands are on his head and he is rubbing it like he has a headache. I don't know what's going on but it doesn't look good. I don't think they can see or sense me because I can hide really well and not make any noise. I better listen in to what they are saying so I know what's going on.

"…NO! Absolutely not Naruto. You don't know what your asking of me. That's like asking me to give up being a mother, I just can't do it. It's my life and I…"

"Sakura, please, just listen to me. This is for your own good. All I want is for both of you to be safe. And if you keep going at this rate one or maybe even BOTH of you will die and I won't have that. Not on my watch!" I've never seen Daddy so angry. He has never shouted before. He's always so quiet and fun and stuff. I wonder what's wrong. Better keep listening for some clues.

"…truly do. It's just not going to happen. They need me! I'm the only one who can do those specific surgeries. If I'm not there, who will be? Huh? Who? That's my duty as a kunoichi to this village AND a medic nin!"

"DON'T…YOU…DARE! Don't you dare tell me about duty. I'm the HOKAGE Sakura, THE HOKAGE!!. I have to send people to their deaths and kill them too when it calls for it. But first and foremost, I am a father and husband to you. You will NOT kill…" With each word he was stepping closer to Mommy and she looked really scared. What is he doing? He's turning red. I'm serious! There's like this red smoke all around him and Mommy looks like she wants to run. He's not going to hurt her is he? Well, I'll make sure of that.

I don't even listen to the end of what he was saying. I jump up from my hiding spot. I have to scream at him because their voices are so much stronger than mine. He can't go around scaring mom like that. I have to be there to protect her from any and everything that gets in her way. Or if it wants to hurt her. Maybe I was wrong about him, maybe he isn't that great after all. Well, I cant be too sure about that since I didn't see him hitting her.

When they realize that I was in the room, they stop and look at me like I was a ghost. I never realized that mommy was shaking and crying until now. She looks so sad and hurt. I'll talk to her and make sure she's okay after this is over with. I think it's time for me to step up and be a man like daddy.

**Flashback**

"_Daddy, what did you mean when you said you were being a 'man'?"_

"_Umm, I'm not sure how to explain it to you kiddo. When your being a man you take care of what you love, accept your mistakes and learn from them , and you take care of everything that belongs to you, and do your part in the world. Just being a good hearted person Yuichi." _

"_So if I washed clothes and dishes and toys and everything that I own, will I be a man too Daddy?"_

"_Hehe, one day Yuichi, one day."_

**End Flashback**

When I step up onto our kitchen platform, she starts whipping her face and eyes and taking deep breathes, like I wont notice that she's been crying. I may be a kid but I'm not blind or stupid. Stepping up in front of her with my arms out wide, I try and be as strong as I can be while in front of my dad. What surprises me is that I'm not afraid. I feel a lot of power just by standing here. I don't think he will be able to scare me now, and even if he did, I wouldn't back down.

"Leave mommy alone. She didn't do anything to you." I'm pouting but I think he understands. He looks shocked. He's breathing hard and he starts to walk back. Shaking his head, he turns around and runs to the door without looking back. When the door closes, mommy grabs me from behind and starts crying really hard into my back. I honestly don't know what to do. Should I do what she does when I cry? Maybe that will work. So, I turn around as best I can and put her head on my lap. I start to rub her back so she would stop crying. I hate it when she cries. She doesn't do it often. Now that I think about it, I've never seen her cry before. She has always been so strong and confident. There must really be something wrong. Maybe they are leaving each other. Or maybe mommy wants something but daddy wont let her have it. Do you think it could be the other way around?

Being a man wasn't really hard. All I did was follow my heart, and I felt exactly what I needed to do. I guess everyone is a man. This seems so natural.

"It's okay mommy, you don't need to cry, I wont let anyone hurt you." She looks up shocked at my words. Did I do something wrong? **(A/N: Refer to former story Showing Mommy The Way)** "Are you going to be okay?"

Sniff, sniff. " I think so. Why did you say that Yuichi? Wait, what are you doing down here? I thought you were sleeping?"

"I heard a lot of screaming so I came down to see what it was." She starts crying again and I feel the need to take back the words I said earlier. Maybe this isn't so easy after all.

----

We sat on the floor for a long time. I was facing the window so I couldn't see the clock on the wall behind us. When I looked down I could see that mommy was sleeping. I can't pick her up so I might as well make her comfortable. As slowly and gently as I can, I move from under her and find my fox blanket and pillow I use for sleeping. After I've covered her up, I find my other blanket that's black covered in red ninjas. I have to keep an eye out for her just in case she needs me later so I'm going to lay beside her. I'm not going to fall asleep if that's what you were thinking. Nope, I'm a man…men don't sleep when…on guard. Yawn. Nope.

----

I wake up to the sound of talking nearby. Wait, wake up? Why didn't you way me up! I was suppose to be watching mommy! Some help you are.

I blink and wipe my eyes to see better and I notice I'm in my parents room. They have a BIG bed. The sheets are really soft too! They have about counts on fingers…seven. It's a wonder how they sleep at night. It does feel good though. They are feather pillows so if you find a way to tear it (Which I've done a lot, but only by 'accident'. Don't tell anyone m'kay?) open, feathers fly all over the place. Anyway, the voices stop and I turn around to find mommy sitting on daddy's lap with a small happy smile. Grownups sure do have a lot of mood swings. What's she smiling on about? Do you know? Because if you do and your not telling me…

"Yuichi, we need to talk to you about something." Mommy looks like she's about to burst with excitement.

"Are you leaving?"

"Oh, no, no honey." She took a deep breathe. "Yuichi your going to be a big brother."

"What?"

"Yeah kiddo, are you excited?"

"When?"

"Well we aren't sure yet, but She'll go to the doctor tomorrow."

"Well when the bird comes with the baby, tell me." I hope off the bed and walk to my room.

Jeesh, if that was what they were all worked up about, I should have just stayed asleep. They get all cranky and mad over a baby? And they tell me I'm childish. I turned out okay, so there shouldn't be a problem with another one. Its not like they can't handle it. But I wonder, does this mean I get to stay a man?

* * *

**Oh and one more thing. I just want to say that I deeply appreciate your responses. They are very inspiring and they give me the drive to keep going. And it also lets me know what i have to work on and/or try when to try something new.:)**

**Ja  
meadow**


End file.
